<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White knight by TheSpottedCreature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377782">White knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpottedCreature/pseuds/TheSpottedCreature'>TheSpottedCreature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 4, F/M, Fluff, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, Making Out, Swearing, White knights (sort of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpottedCreature/pseuds/TheSpottedCreature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that John was not happy when they ended up in a children’s summer camp to hunt down another fugitive was an understatement. But his stay gets conciderably more pleasant when the “lunch lady” of the camp catches his attention. </p><p>(Set during DC’s Legends of Tomorrow season 4 episode 4: Wet Hot American Bummer)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write some fluff, so here it is. So here it is! Not beta’d, I’ll get there eventually.<br/>I got the lines from the show, watching with subtitles, but the descriptions of their actions might be a little off. Sorry about that!</p><p>Also, I really hope that I didn't butcher his character totally...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John grumbled, not liking the change of attire one bit. The light blue shirt was not his usual style, he missed his coat.<br/>
"You may take my coat but you are never taking my-"<br/>
"Nope. And lose the tie." Sara intersected, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth.<br/>
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He protested, receiving a sharp look from Sara.<br/>
"Fine. One time. But it's only for the kids." He grumbled, yanking the tie from around his neck and wadding it into a ball and tossing away.<br/>
"Yeah, that's the camp spirit:" Sara encouraged, clapping John onto the shoulder, turning to her girlfriend who was walking towards them. John slowly moved next to the Legends, his hands in the pockets of his shorts, resisting the urge to mumble curse words.</p><p>Elsewhere, you were cooking pancakes for the kids when you saw him. Messy blonde hair that somehow still looked styled, the light-blue councilor t-shirt fitting him nicely.<br/>
"Damn, he's cute." You thought, lifting another pancake into the rising stack and adding another one to cook. You grasped your book, The Rainmaker. The story had completely sucked you in, and you took little peeks while the pancakes were cooking. This caused you to lose a few due to getting burnt or being close to, but you knew from working with kids for seven camps in a row that the pancakes had to be perfect, no kid would accept nearly burnt pancakes, so you stacked them on a different plate that was going to the councilors, who didn't mind their pancakes having a little extra color on them.</p><p>You allowed yourself to get immersed in the story when you were broken out of the story by Chad's voice.<br/>
"This is where we get food, Y/N is probably making it as we speak, let's take a peek to see what she's up to." CRAP, he was bringing them in?! Not that you cared what the blonde hunk thought of you, but... You blew the small hairs out of your face and wiped your cheeks to make sure there was no flour on them and then busied yourself with pouring more batter onto the hot plate when the flap to the tent opened.<br/>
"Ah, there she is. The lady that will poison us with her cooking... Not!" You rolled your eyes at Chad's comment, steeling yourself to not to react and turned around. And you met the most beautiful pair of brown eyes.<br/>
Shit. Shit. Shit.</p><p>Why did his eyes have to be so brown? You were officially screwed. Also, was that a tattoo on his arm?<br/>
"This is Y/N Cooper, she makes all the food here and I tell you, best you will ever have!" Chad introduced you, and you gave a wave as you turned back to the hot plate, making sure the pancakes were not burning. You did not want to fail in front of him. It was stupid, he hadn't even said a word to you, and yet you were still enchanted. You had fallen well and good for this mysterious camp-counselor who was, to all your knowledge, married. A quick glance at his left hand told you otherwise. Now, the only thing that could make it worse was-<br/>
"Smells good luv, what are you cooking?"<br/>
If he was British. Well, this just wasn't your day. This was the day that some higher power decided to make the perfect man that was just about everything that you wanted to march to your tent.<br/>
"Pancakes." You answered, hoping to sound calm and collected.<br/>
"Sweet!" had yelled, reaching to grab one but you slapped his hand with your spatula.<br/>
"They're for the kids. That batch is free for the picking." You gestured to the plate that held the failed ones and flipped the six pancakes you had on over, sighing in relief that they were perfect.</p><p>"Cooper? As in Paula Cooper? I am Raymond Palmer but you can call me Ray." The man who had introduced himself as he was munching on a pancake, and you let out a bitter laugh.<br/>
"Yeah, she's my aunt and the only reason I'm here. I have a degree in history and cultural anthropology with a specification in religions and I am a mad mythology nut, but here I am, making pancakes for kids with as little pay as she can legally pay me. But hey, we're family." You didn't want to sound so bitter, but after seven summers in this cursed camp, you were ready for something different.<br/>
"You don't have to take everything from family, luv. Even blood has it's restrictions. John Constantine." The brown-eyed cutie introduced himself, and you gave a gesture that was between a nod and a shrug.<br/>
"According to my parents, I have to, since I am not married and have no kids yet, this is the place for me." You muttered, lifting the now ready pancakes out and pouring the batter for new ones.<br/>
"We'll better get going, there's a lot of camp yet to see," Chad muttered, mouth full of pancake, and the group left, the ladies introducing themselves as Sara and Ava.<br/>
"See you around!" They called out over their shoulders, and you dared a wink to gorgeous blonde's, John's, direction.<br/>
"I hope so!"</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>You were mumbling to yourself how you were going to kill the woman who called herself your aunt. She had just gone off with you about there not being enough of apples for every camper when there really was. And as she was 'your aunt and the director and also paid your salary', you shouldn't argue with her, at least according to her. On top of that, a cabin full of kids had decided it would be fun to pull a prank, and now you were dripping wet from the bucket of water you had received to the head. After denying them their chocolate sauce privileges for the pancakes this evening, you took off, wringing water out of your shirt. Your thoughts were interrupted when you ran into someone.</p><p>Of course it had to be him.<br/>
"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" You apologized, getting up.<br/>
"I should have watched where I was going." You lifted your eyes and realized he wasn't wearing the camp counselor uniform anymore. Dark trousers, a white button-up, red unruly tie, and a beige long coat.<br/>
"Have worse happen to me luv, don't worry." You gave him a smile at his words, brushing your clothes off. “Change of attire?” You asked, trying to keep the blush off your cheeks, referring to his changed clothes, and damn, if the councilor shirt had done things to you, this was a whole new ballgame.<br/>
“Wha- Oh, yea, like to dress my own style when I’m off duty.”<br/>
“Well I hope that I get to see you off duty more often.” Oh no. Did you say that out loud? Ohhhh no no no no. Your cheeks flushed furious red and you stammered the mix of an excuse and an apology before you sprinted off. John watched after you, with a small smile on his lips. Maybe the camp wasn’t such a bad thing after all.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>John trekked around the edges of the camp, not able to get the encounter he had with you out of his mind. Your irresistible smile, the way your eyes sparkled, the cute way your nose crinkled when you were embarrassed.<br/>
"You've got it bad, Constantine, gotten yourself charmed by a bloody lunch lady." He muttered, kicking a pebble and yanking the cigarette from behind his ear. He clipped his lighter open, but before he could light it, a voice sounded from behind him. <br/>
“Uh... Councilor John?" One of the kids tapped the brit on the shoulder, clearly nervous. John rolled his eyes but turned around, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and meeting the scared eyes of the boy.<br/>
"Have you seen Miss Y/N? She went to the woods a while ago to do something and she hasn't returned. I wouldn’t be asking otherwise, but she promised there would be hot chocolate with the s’ mores for the campfire songs...” He trailed off, scuffling with the sleeves of his blue jacket.<br/>
"Uhh, I haven't, squire, but you run along, you don’t want to miss those s’mores." John's heart was pounding as he sent the child away. If you had gone to the edge of the pond for your break... You weren't so big that a desperate creature deprived of children's energy wouldn't try, and he shook his head to organize his thoughts. He had to find you.</p><p>A scream broke the air and John sprinted, reaching the lake's edge, seeing the Shtriga standing in front of you, teeth bared. Your back was pressed against a tree, the lake on your left side, and a thick bush of brambles in your other. You were trapped, your eyes tightly squeezed shut, a few tear streaks on your cheeks. You were waiting for the pain, shivering, holding in your sobs the best you could, fearing that they might agitate the ... the thing in front of you. You were waiting for the first bite, slash, touch, of a cold hand.</p><p>When you felt something wrapping around your wrist you screamed, trying to tug it out of the hold, but it held, and you were starting to panic. The light behind your eyelids flashed brighter, coloring your vision or lack thereof red for a moment before the palm around your hand relaxed slightly and the forest shrunk into a calm silence.<br/>
"You're alright now, luv." The words calmed you down, slowly starting to realize the warm body next to you, a calloused warm palm wrapping around your hand. You opened your eyes, meeting a pair of deep brown ones.<br/>
"J-John?" Your voice was a breathless whisper as you jumped at his neck, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You had no idea what happened, how it happened, and what the creature was, but at the moment, you were happy that you were not alone.</p><p>John felt his brain short circuit as you jumped at him, squeezing him tightly. Your fingers curled into his jacket, holding on desperately as he would vanish at any given moment.<br/>
"Chad- He was- But then he wasn't- And the thing came. I thought-" You weren't making much sense, probably because you were in shock. He hushed you quietly, not knowing what else to do. You still smelt like the pancakes from before, the scent wafting around you, drawing a small smile to his lips.</p><p>Your breathing started to slow, your hold on his jacket releasing as you pulled back, eyes still wildly peering around.<br/>
"W-What was that?"<br/>
"Something not pleasant. Let's get you back to camp, luv." He began herding you towards the buildings but stopped when he saw the wince of pain on your face.<br/>
"It didn't touch you, did it?" You shook your head, grinding your teeth together at the pain.<br/>
"No, I just twisted my ankle in all that happened. I can make it to camp no problemm." Your eyes squeezed shut at the pain that shot up your leg, and John took you to a rock nearby.<br/>
"Sit down, luv, I'll take a look."<br/>
"Oh, first aid training, councilor?" Your tone was teasing, and he gave you a wry smile.<br/>
"Something like that." John pressed his hand on your ankle, the pain shooting through you again, making you hiss and your eyes slid closed. You felt his hand landing on your ankle and he muttered something, your ankle growing warm.<br/>
"Better, Luv?" He asked, and you gently moved your ankle, surprised that the pain had dulled. "Yeah?" You didn't understand how he did it, but the thought disappeared from your mind the moment you opened your eyes they met his, his face so close to yours that you felt his breath on your skin.</p><p>You didn't think twice before connecting your lips, and his hands shot to your waist, inching closer in his kneeling position. You did what you had wanted to do since you saw him, and laced your hands in his hair, threading trough the messy locks. His hands squeezed your waist, your moan drowning into the kiss and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, exploring it. When you pulled away for breath, you were both panting, breaths lingering together before you dove in for another. And another. They were messy, open-mouthed kisses, your other hand sliding to his neck as the other was still buried in his hair.<br/>
"Not now, Sara." You hear him mutter, but it was whisped out of your head as he hoisted you up. Before you knew it, you were pressed against a tree, trapped between him and the trunk. Your hands were on his shoulders as you pulled away from the last kiss, eyes locked.<br/>
"I'm certainly not complaining luv, but what was that?" His words were still out of breath.<br/>
"What? I cannot thank the white knight who so bravely came to my rescue." You teased, finger running on his jaw, the stubble stinging slightly.<br/>
"Not a white knight, luv, but this kind of a thank you, I'll take any day." With that, his lips were on yours again, his hands slowly sinking to your waist again.</p><p>XXXX</p><p>You thought your heart stopped when the kids appeared out of the forest with Ray and John, who was conscious but did not look good by any standards. He was leaning heavily onto Ray, who looked worried and kept talking with a low tone, John barely responding. The kids scattered after a word from Ray, and you hurried to them, helping John sit onto a long bench by the table.<br/>
"What happened, are you okay?" You grabbed his hands in yours, jumping at how cold they were.<br/>
"Oh, never better, luv, don't worry your pretty head with old Johnny." You placed your hand on his forehead, and pulled it back instantly.<br/>
“John, you’re burning up! Have you remembered to drink today?” John let out a gruff chuckle at your worry, but it turned into a wince. </p><p>John tried to stand, but you pulled him back. He stumbled down and onto the bench with you, his head ending up in your lap.<br/>
“Sorry, luv.” You shushed him and gently ran your hand in his hair, and he sighed slightly. Sara and the other woman, whose name you remembered to be Ava, appeared, both panting.<br/>
“What happened here?” Sara looked at the man half passed out in your arms, who you were shushing and trying to calm down.<br/>
“We found the kids but one of them was so far gone that John had to give him some energy and as you can see... Didn’t go that well.” Ray explained, wringing his arms.<br/>
“And her?” She gestured to you.<br/>
“She was here and sort of stormed to him when we came from the forest.” “How did it go with the Shtriga?” Sara waved Ray to stop walking, but the damage was done, and your head shot up from where you had been practically cooing at John.<br/>
“What do you mean Shtriga? Was that thing a Shtriga. I’ve always imagined them different.” Sara stared at you for a moment, and you shrugged.<br/>
“Mythology nut.”<br/>
<br/>
XXXX<br/>
<br/>
“You want me to what?!” You stared at them, closing your mouth.<br/>
“To come with us to find more of these creatures. It would be good if we had someone who knows them with us.” John gave a noice of disagreement, and Sara huffed.<br/>
“Someone who’s easier to get answers from than a brick wall.” You just stared at her.<br/>
“And you’ll bring me back here?”<br/>
“Yup. You won’t even notice you’re gone. The mission won’t take long.” Sara didn’t trust you enough to tell you about the Waverider and the special abilities it possessed before you were on board. On the other hand, John trusted you, and he didn’t trust anyone. You glanced at the slumbering man in your lap.<br/>
“Mick and Ray will take him to the ship to get patched up. We can go get your stuff if you want to come.” You were still hesitating. You didn’t know them and the mission sounded ... weird, but there was something in her eyes that told you it was not a joke and she was serious.<br/>
“Or we’ll say our goodbyes and pretend this conversation never happened.”<br/>
“Let me get my bags.” You weren’t about to let an opportunity to get away from this hell camp to slip trough your fingers. Or John. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Still new to writing about the Legends and John, so I hope it isn’t terrible. </p><p>Is there interest for a part 2?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>